Bruises
by hoarfrost-sn
Summary: Wherein Anna has to deal with the fact that Kristoff just punched her ex right in the face. Kristanna!Modern AU. One-shot.


Anna paced the doorstep back and forth with unease, hands on her head with thumbs pressing at her forehead and would sometimes move to her temple to run hopefully calming circles as it pulsed with an oncoming headache, only to feel herself getting more frustrated by the minute.

She would sporadically stand to tap her foot on the ground irritably, before shaking her head vigorously and pacing in circles again, arms tucked under her chest and would occasionally knock at his front door again.

What was taking him so long?

Finally, after his neighbors had shot her dirty looks and what seemed like forever, the door slowly creaked open.

"Anna?" Kristoff poked his head out to the hall, the door just slightly ajar only to show half his worried face, some of the luminescent light of his room pouring out to where she stood.

Anna frowned at him, both hands planting at her hips like a mother about to scold her child. She narrowed her eyes at him, waiting to grill out a greeting or an immediate reason from him, but he hesitated instead.

"Um, uh, hi," he stretched his lips into a hopeful smile, the corner of his eyes crinkling. The corner of her lips lowered, her bottom lip almost jutting out into a pout. She wasn't impressed in the slightest.

"Well?" she demanded, foot tapping impatiently on the rolled out rag of the hallway. Today, she wore her favorite lime shirt and a pair of skinny jeans he found her pretty to stare at for hours (though she always is), but the scowl on her face was starting to scare him.

"Uh, well what?" he swallowed nervously, still opening half of his door for her.

"Well, are you going to make me stand here and wait for an explanation or am I just going to go up and leave?" she slit her eyes, trying her best to put up her brave face. She didn't like the second option she gave at the slightest.

She could see the hesitation in his eyes.

After a moment of being at war with himself, he sighed in defeat. "Come in."

"Thank you," she flipped her braid off her shoulder as she strode in.

The moment her foot stepped into his apartment room and the door flew wide open; her face fell.

"Oh, baby," she gasped, a hand coming to her mouth to stifle the shock. But immediately, she gingerly reached up to hold his face, her anger immediately replaced with worry and concern for him. He sighed. "What happened to you?"

"It's not that bad," he flicked his eyes away from her to stare at his boring kitchen, anywhere to not just make his face swell with a blush while she examined his bruised eye. It wasn't really that bad, it was just a black and blue bruise under his eye that was starting to heal nicely, thanks to ice and little needed medication. "It's getting better, I'm okay."

"No, no," Anna insisted, accidentally brushing her thumb over it and it made him yelp. "Oh! Did that hurt? I'm so sorry!"

He could feel a smile replacing his qualms. "Fine, I'm fine. Just a scratch, nothing major."

She eased back on her foot and frowned up at him, before reaching out to hold his hand and tug him to the couch. "Let's sit. Then you'll talk."

They rounded at the small living room of his apartment, Anna sitting pressed to Kristoff and impossibly closer than she should. She placed her hands on his larger ones.

"Okay," she said, still worriedly looking at his swollen eye. "Speak."

He let out another sigh, a little ragged this time, and collecting his words before he spoke. "Okay."

"Great. Go on."

"I know. Stop interrupting me."

She giggled. "Fine."

"Alright. So after you told me about… well, whatever Sideburns did, you know," he shrugged that part off, knowing it was a sore subject to even detail. "I, well, sorta passed by the new company he now works at—"

She raised him an eyebrow.

"Okay then. And by 'sorta', I mean kind of wanted to give the jerk a good look in the face. And after that, I just saw him puffin' out some joint and polluting the earth, and just looking at him something in me just snapped, okay? You know me, I like Mother Nature clean, and well taken care of and—"

"Kristoff."

"Fine. Scratch the Mother Nature part off. I just saw him there and my vision blackened, okay? I just had to… punch him, alright? And then he started hitting me back."

"Oh my god."

"So I punched him again and I think I broke his nose, then Sideburns punched back and bam, behold, my eye. I got angrier because I remembered… well, you. And what he did so I kicked his junk good and hard—"

"Kristoff."

"I mean, that monster doesn't even deserve having babies or corrupting the next generation with little fuckers like him, so I just had to do it and of course I had to make sure he really wouldn't spread anymore of his genetics so I kicked him again—"

"Kristoff," she said softly.

"But it's okay now, I think I did a pretty good job saving our planet from fuckers like him because in the end he was weeping at the side of the road while some security guards came to pull us apart, thank goodness for security guards, if it weren't for them I might've kicked his balls off and—"

"Kristoff," she calmed him now, saying it soothingly as she reached up to peck a quick kiss on his lips. "Kristoff, it's over. I'm okay. Alright?"

Kristoff swallowed his remaining unsaid words, letting out a shaky breath after his avalanche of an explanation. He looked down on his lap to see Anna's hands tentatively squeezing his and he squeezed back, a silent thank you that she was there to compose him. "I just… I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have done that. It was so unlike me."

"You're right," Anna leaned over to him again, this time to rest her head on his broad chest while continuously circling her thumb on the back of his hand. "But you didn't have to, Kris. I'm fine."

"I know."

They sat there for a while longer, Kristoff relishing in Anna's comforting touch and Anna soaking in his inviting warmth. And then, she sighed. "But thank you."

He craned his neck just enough to see the small smile inching over her lips. "Huh?"

"I said, thank you. Even if he did deserve it…"

"I told you!"

She giggled at his excitement for being right. "But punching him in the face won't change anything. And you shouldn't have done that. But mostly, thank you. For being here for me."

He smiled at that, pulling his hand away to snake his arm around her waist and pull her impossibly closer to nuzzle his face in the crook of her neck. Breathing in her intoxicating scent before she could volunteer patching him up. "Always, feisty-pants."

* * *

><p><strong>because otp ok. i tried to fluff. also, it's frozen movie inspired (the kristoff wanting to punch hans part) and the idea is subtly from one of sarah dessen's books. i'm not so sure which, though. hope you enjoyed! feedback is most welcome.<strong>


End file.
